


Loved You For A Thousand Years

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Marijuana, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Soulmates, Tattoos, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Dean needs a place to live and rents a room in Castiel's house, he has no idea what he's in for. To begin with, he thinks they're both human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I want to thank my wonderful spirit twin and beta, Maimalfoi.

Dean was so tired of this. What fucking numbskull had decided to buy his apartment building and turn it into condos? He’d like to kick the guy’s ass. He walked up to the house, holding the list of addresses in his hand. He’d already been to six of them. None had been right. If this one wasn’t good, he was going to be reduced to living with his brother.

He knocked on the door. The ad said ‘room to rent’ and Dean wasn’t sure about living with someone else, but he was desperate.

The door opened and a cloud of smoke surrounded the guy who opened it. Dean smelled weed and his eyes watered. When the smoke cleared, he looked at a vision with blue eyes. Well, blue eyes rimmed with red. He was wearing daffy duck boxers and and undershirt. He was barefoot.

“Yeah?”

Dean coughed a little. “Uh, yeah, I’m here about your ad? You know, room for rent?”

The guy looked him up and down. Dean blushed a little under the guy’s intense gaze.

“Yeah, okay, come in.” The guy stood aside.

Dean walked into the living room. It was a hippie’s nightmare in there. There were a couple of huge papasan wicker chairs, a bunch of pillows thrown around the floor, and tapestries hung everywhere. Low tables held candles and incense burners. India print bedspreads covered the windows and there were hanging lamps. In the center of the room stood a big bong, still burning, judging from the thin tendril of smoke that wafted up from the bowl.

The guy went and sat on the floor next to the bong.

“Sit. Want a hit?”

Dean shook his head and sat on one of the wicker things. “No, not right now, thanks.”

The guy shrugged. “So, you interested in the room, huh? Well the rent’s five hundred a month, includes cable TV, free Wi-Fi and full use of the house. Well, not my bedroom, but everywhere else is fair game.”

Dean took a moment to really look at the guy. He was handsome,  _ really _ handsome. Just about every inch of skin Dean would see was tattooed. From where Dean sat, they looked gorgeous. The guy had a sharp jawline and messy hair that looked like it hadn’t been combed in days. 

Dean waited while the guy look a hit from the bong.

“Ahhh. Okay, I’m Castiel. Who are you?”

Dean took a breath, pretty sure he was getting a contact high. 

“Dean. Dean Winchester.”

Castiel eyed him. “Well, Dean, Dean Winchester, want to see the room?”

Dean nodded. He watched Castiel gracefully rise from the floor, then followed him down a hall. 

“That’s my room,” Castiel pointed at a door. They went further and then Castiel grabbed a door knob and opened a door.

The bedroom was awesome. It was large, with a king size bed against one wall. The bedspread was an indian print as well, mostly purple. But there was a large chest of drawers, a desk with a chair, another chair that looked really comfortable and it actually had a window seat in a large window that had curtains that were tied back. Dean walked around the room and sat on the bed.

“Is this memory foam?”

Castiel nodded. “It is. A good night’s sleep is essential to one’s well being.”

Dean chuckled. “I’ll take it!”

Castiel smiled. “Don’t you want to see the rest of the place?”

Dean nodded, but said, “Okay, but I don’t care. I want to live in this bed.”

Castiel laughed. He led Dean to the bathroom, which featured a walk in shower and a huge clawfoot tub. The kitchen was sparkling with new appliances.

“I really love the place, Cas. When can I move in?”

Cas opened a drawer and took out a key. He handed it to Dean.

“Whenever, Dean.”

Dean looked at the key. “Don’t you want your rent first?”

Cas smiled. “Well, since it’s already the tenth, let’s say the rest of the month is on me.”

Dean could have fainted. “Uh, okay, thanks. I do have a job, even though you never asked. I can afford the rent.”

Cas walked back to the living room with Dean trailing behind.

“I’m sure you can. You look like a guy who has a job.”

Dean knew the guy was weird, but he kind of liked him, too.

“Okay, Cas. thanks. I’ll move in on Saturday.”

Cas had a lighter in his hand, getting ready to take a bong hit again. He paused.

“That’s cool, Dean. See you then.”

Dean stood for a moment, unsure if he should leave or not, but then he just shoved the key in his pocket and left.

 

Dean stood in his kitchen talking to Sam on the phone.

“Good news, Sammy! I found a place to live.”

“That’s great, Dean. Where is it?”

Dean told him the address.

“There aren’t any apartments around there, they’re all houses.”

Dean took a sip of his beer.

“Yeah, I took a room in a guy’s house.”

“You did? I thought you hated living with another person.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, yeah, but this guy is special. I’m pretty sure he’s about the most laid back person on the planet.”

“Okay, Dean.’

“Stop sounding so skeptical, Sammy. And can you help me move on Saturday?”

Sam said sure and they hung up. Dean went to sit on the couch with his beer. He turned on the TV but his mind wandered to Cas.

Cas was a free spirit, that much was sure. He got the feeling that Cas didn’t need money, he wondered if the guy even had a job. He sure had a banging body, and Dean had never seen anyone with that many tattoos.

The fact that he answered the door in his underwear was a hoot. And those boxers! Where did you even get daffy duck boxers?

Before he knew it, it was time to go to bed. He had to go to work in the morning. Which reminded him that he didn’t have to pay any rent this month. That would be great. He could afford to get new tires for his baby and maybe that game system he’s had his eye on.

He went to bed smiling for the first time since he’s gotten the letter about his apartment being made into a condo.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean spent the rest of the week packing. He roped Sam and his buddy Benny into helping him move on Saturday. He wondered what they’d say when they met Cas. Either be horrified or think he was nuts to move in with the guy. But truth be told, he kinda liked Cas. 

Saturday morning rolled around, and Sam and Benny helped carry the boxes to their cars. Dean gave them the address and drove to his new home.

When he parked in the driveway, first Sam and then Benny followed. They all got out. Dean chose the door key from his key ring and went to unlock the door.

They walked in. Cas was sitting with his legs in a yoga position in one of the papasan chairs. He was wearing boxers with smiley faces and an old T shirt that declared, ‘Eat dick!’. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be meditating. He opened one eye and looked at them.

“Dean! Wait… is it Saturday?”

He opened the other eye and looked at Sam and Benny.

Dean grinned. “Yeah, it’s Saturday, Cas. This is my brother, Sam and my friend Benny. They’re here to help me move.”

Sam gave a little wave. Benny just stood there smiling.

Just then a male voice called out from the hall.

“Cassie! Where’s the beer?”

A short man with longish brown hair walked into the living room.

“Company? So early?”

Cas frowned at him. “Be nice, Gabriel. This,” and here he pointed at Dean, “is my new roommate.”

Gabriel smiled. Cas looked at Dean. 

“And this is my brother, Gabriel.”

Dean grinned. “Nice to meet you. This is my brother Sam and my friend Benny.”

Gabriel’s eyes ran up and down Sam. “Well hello there. You’re a tall drink of water!”

Sam blushed. Benny chuckled. Dean just gaped. 

“I  _ said _ , be nice, Gabe.”

Gabriel looked at Cas. “I am being nice.”

Dean looked around. “I… I think we should get started.”

That shook Sam and Benny out of their stupor. They both said ‘yeah’ and followed Dean out of the house.

Sam stopped midway to the car. “That’s your new roommate? Dean, he was wearing boxers. He.. he looked stoned.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, well, Cas is sort of a free spirit. Don’t get your panties in a bunch.”

They carried boxes to Dean’s room. Benny whistled when he saw the room.

“Nice digs, brotha.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I know.”

Gabriel left while they were moving the boxes. Cas stayed in the chair, and appeared to be meditating again.

They finally had everything. Dean thanked Sam and Benny profusely and promised to call when he got settled in. They left to get lunch, and Dean went back inside. Cas was now sitting on the floor with his bong.

“They seemed nice.”

Dean sat down on the edge of one of the large chairs. 

“Yeah, they’re the best. Your brother seems… interesting.”

Cas chuckled. “He is interesting. That is the best thing you can say about him.”

Dean chuckled. “Got any other siblings?”

Cas took a long draw on the bong, sat holding his breath and then exhaled a cloud of smoke.

“I have five brothers. Gabe is the only one I can stand.”

Dean nodded. “Sorry.”

Cas smiled. “Don’t be. It’s a weird family.”

Judging by Cas and Gabriel, Dean had no trouble believing that.

Dean slapped his palms on his knees. “Welp, better get unpacked.” He stood up and walked to his room.

The first thing he did was set up his turntable and arrange his vinyl. Then he set about unpacking and putting things away. When he finally looked at the clock, it was close to dinner time. His stomach growled.

He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Cas was sitting on the floor, reading. He put down his book and looked at Dean,

“All done?”

Dean nodded. “Mostly. I was thinking of calling for a pizza. Interested?”

Cas grinned. “I already did. It should be here soon.”

Dean blinked. “Uh, you did?”

Cas got up with a groan and stretched. “Yeah. I figured you’d be hungry.”

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Cas went, paid for the large pizza and walked back, sitting it on a table.

“Beer?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, thanks.”

They sat on the floor, and when Cas lifted the lid on the box, the pizza was loaded with all of Dean’s favorites.

“Wow. I guess we have the same taste in pizza, huh?”

Cas just smiled and grabbed a piece.

Dean ate. He drank beer. He looked around the room.

“I guess I’ll have to get a TV.”

Cas looked shocked. “Oh! You watch TV? Of course you do. I’ll get one.”

Dean was confused. “You don’t have to. I mean, if you wanted a TV, you’d probably already have one. I’ll just get one for my room.”

Cas furrowed his brow. “No, that’s not necessary. I’ll get a television. I should have thought of it already.”

Dean looked at him for a moment. “Yeah, sure, whatever. Thanks.”

Cas smiled. “Of course! I want you to be happy here, Dean.”

Weird. Definitely weird.

After another beer, Dean told Cas he was going to bed. He went to his room and stretched out on the bed. It was like laying on a cloud. He got out his laptop and watched a movie until he was sleepy enough to go to bed.

When he woke up, he was confused for a moment, then remembered. He was in his room, in Cas’ house. He yawned, sat up and stretched. He sat on the edge of the bed, then pulled on some boxers and walked to the bathroom. He did his business, then walked to the living room. After all, if Cas could walk around in his boxers, then Dean should be able to as well, right?

He walked into the living room and froze. There was the biggest flat screen TV he’d ever seen hanging on the wall opposite the chairs.

It was only nine-thirty on a Sunday morning. Where in the hell could Cas have possibly gotten that TV? Were stores even open yet?

He walked up and touched the edge. Yep, definitely a TV.

When he turned to see Cas walking in, he let his eyes roam over the body on that man. He was wearing knit boxers that really showed off what an impressive package he had. He didn’t have on a shirt, and his chest was covered with amazing ink.

Dragging his eyes up to Cas’ face, he asked, “Where did you get that TV so quick?”

Cas just smiled. “I have my ways. Like it?’

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the weird facts that Cas knows in this chapter are absolutely true. Look 'em up.

Dean switched on the TV and started flipping through the channels.

“I didn’t know what you liked, so I just got them all.”

Dean looked at Cas. “You got them  _ all _ ?”

Cas smiled and nodded.

“Even the porn ones?”

“Well sure, like I said, I didn’t know what you liked.”

Dean was speechless.

Cas got up and headed to the kitchen.

“I’m gonna fix breakfast, want some?”

Dean said idly, “Yeah, sure” while he continued to flip channels.

He’s been looking at a documentary about gay animals when Cas calls him to breakfast.

He sat down at the table and took a bite of eggs.

“Damn this is good! Say, did you know that almost every species on earth has instances of homosexuality?”

Cas smiled at him. “Actually, yes I. did.”

Dean hummed around his next bite of bacon. “I did not know that.”

Cas looked at him with a tilt of his head.

“Dean, homosexuality is perfectly normal.”

Dean nodded, “I know that.”

A few bites later… “Cas, are  _ you _ gay?”

Cas swallowed the food in his mouth. “Yes, I am, Dean. Are you?”

Dean blushed. “No, well, I don’t think so. I mean there have been a few guys I thought were hot, but I never acted on it.”

Cas beamed at him. “Ah, bi then.”

Dean sat and thought about that. He never thought about it before, but maybe he was..

“I dunno, Cas… maybe.”

Cas stood up and carried his plate to the sink. “Well, time will tell,” he said cryptically and left the room. Dean couldn’t figure out why Cas had said that

They watched an Avengers movie. Cas had a lot of questions.

“Haven’t you ever seen a Marvel movie before?”

Cas shook his head.

“Ever read a comic book?”

“Never had an occasion. Wait, is that Thor?”

Dean looked at the screen. “No, Cas, that’s Loki. Man, where did you grow up? Under a rock?”

Cas sighed. “I was raised in a very strict, religious family. There were a lot of rules.”

Dean shook his head, “Sorry, man.”

When the movie was over, Dean got a load of clothes and put them in the washer. Cas filled a bowl and was happily smoking when Dean got back to the living room.

“Did you know that there’s a planet made of diamond?”

Dean sat down and shook his head. “Nope. Are you kidding?”

Cas looked at him. “Not at all, Dean. It’s called 55 Cancri e.”

Dean thought about that. “That’s pretty cool, Cas. How do you know that?”

Cas took another hit of his pipe. “I know a lot about the cosmos, Dean. For instance, if two pieces of the same metal touch in space, they will instantly bond together. And one day on Venus is longer than a year on Earth.”

Dean nodded. “That’s really cool, Cas.”

Cas sighed. “I like to know the nature of things.”

Dean nodded. He didn’t know what to say. Plus, he was getting a good contact high. He was feeling pretty mellow. He sat on the floor next to Cas.

“Let me have a hit.”

Cas smiled so brightly it lit up the room. He tapped the ashes out of the bowl and repacked it. He handed it to Dean along with the lighter. Dean put it in his mouth and lit it, taking a good long toke. He blew the smoke out and sat back against a pillow.

“That’s some good shit, Cas.”

Cas took the pipe and hit it. “Only the best around here.”

Dean took a few more hits, but then declined any more. He was stoned as fuck. He looked at Cas.

“You’ve got some fucking awesome ink, Cas.”

Cas looked at his arm. “Thanks.”

Dean reached out a finger and touched a tattoo of a flower on Cas’ forearm.

“What do they mean?”

Cas looked at Dean’s finger, and Dean pulled it away.

“Not now, Dean. I’ll tell you someday.”

“Okay Cas. Is there any pie around here?”

Cas grinned. “Ah the munchies have set in! There is some cherry in the fridge.”

They ate the rest of the pie and grabbed a bag of chips, taking them back into the living room. 

Dean grabbed the bag and ate some, and handed it back to Cas.

“Tell me some more shit you know.”

Cas chewed his mouthful of chips with a thoughtful look.

“”All the matter that makes up the human race can fit in a sugar cube.”

Dean looked at Cas for a while. “No shit?”

Cas nodded. “No shit. Let’s see… Uh… black holes aren’t black. They emit light, called Hawking radiation.”

Dean sat with his mouth open. “Hawking… like Steven Hawking?”

“Exactly, Dean.”

“Wow, you’re smart Cas.”

Cas sighed. “Not really. I’m just old.”

Dean laughed. “Oh yeah, you’re sooo old. What are you? Like two or three years older than me?”

Cas frowned. “Dean, I’ve been around since a fish crawled out of the primordial ooze.”

Dean just shook his head and laughed more. He remembered he had clothes in the washer, and got up to put them in the dryer. When he got back to the living room, Cas had the TV on to a bee documentary, so they sat and watched that.

Dean got them both a beer. They sat, not talking, each lost in their very high thoughts. After a bit, Dean’s stomach growled loudly.

Cas jumped up. “It’s dinner time already. I’ll go fix us something.”

Dean made a mental note to go grocery shopping. 

The fact that Cas could cook as well as he did stoned impressed the hell out of Dean. Dinner was fantastic, and he was fairly sure it would be even if he wasn’t stoned. After dinner, Dean got his clothes and hung them up.

When he saw Cas, he told him that he was going to turn in.

“Gotta work tomorrow.”

Cas looked sad. “I’m sorry.”

Dean chuckled. “It’s okay, Cas. Just because you seem to be richer than some third world country, doesn’t mean we all are.”

Cas looked like he could cry. Dean patted him on the shoulder.

“It’s okay, Cas, really. I love my job.”

Cas nodded. “Okay, if you say so.”

Dean smiled. “I do say so. Night Cas. Thanks for a great day.”

Cas smiled. “Sleep well, Dean. I really enjoyed it too.

Dean took a shower and then laid in bed, thinking about Cas. Cas was hands down the strangest person he’d ever met, but at the same time, he was sweet and generous and incredibly smart. Dean was glad he moved in.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean got up and got ready for work. He wasn’t surprised that Cas wasn’t up yet. He’d had a sneaking suspicion that Cas wasn’t much of an early riser. He made a pot of coffee and some toast. He really needed to grocery shop. He couldn’t keep eating Cas’ food.

Work went well. He was working on a ‘67 corvette that had him thrilled. He was actually surprised when it was quitting time. He got in his Baby and drove  _ home _ . He smiled when he thought about it as home.

Cas was listening to some weird rainforest thing and he was sitting on the floor, cross legged with his bong in front of him. He looked up when Dean walked in, and his eyes got big.

“Dean you’re… you’re all greasy…”

Dean looked down at himself. Yeah, he was greasy but no more so than any other day.

“Uh, yeah, Cas. sorry… I’ll be careful not to touch anything on my way to the shower.”

Cas moved his bong and stood up. He walked up to Dean.

“You misunderstand, Dean. I meant that you look  _ good _ covered with grease. What do you do for a living, anyway?”

Dean felt himself blush. “Uh, I’m a mechanic, Cas. I fix cars. Classics, mostly.”

Cas stared at him, his blue eyes were shining.

“You… you work with your hands?”

Dean looked at Cas, then at his hands, then back at Cas again.

“Well, yeah. Kinda hard to work on cars without using my hands.”

Cas reached out and touched one of Dean’s hand like it was fine crystal. Dean looked down and it made him feel both uncomfortable and kind of good.

Dean took a step back, and Cas did too.

“Uh, sorry, Dean. I’ll let you go get that shower now.” Cas turned and went back to his bong. Dean stood there for a brief moment, then nodded and went to his room.

What the fuck just happened? He couldn’t get a handle on it. He grabbed a change of clothes and went to shower. He let the hot water pour over him. 

_ Probably Cas just never met anyone who worked on cars before. _

He got out, dried off and dressed. Then he used his nail brush to get the last traces of grease off his hands. He stopped and looked at them. They were just hands.

When he walked back to the living room, Cas wasn’t there. He went and got a beer, sat down and turned on the TV. He flipped around and settled on an old episode of Star Trek. He sat back, drinking and smiling. Cas kinda reminded him of Spock.

Cas came in, carrying his weed pipe and sat down next to him. Dean grinned and snatched the pipe away from him. Cas grinned and handed him the lighter. Dean lit it and took a long drag, then handed it back to Cas, blowing smoke in his face.

Cas got a strange look on his face. He took a drag and then leaned forward, plastering his lips to Dean’s. Dean’s eyes got big, but he opened his mouth and Cas blew the smoke into his mouth. Dean inhaled as Cas sat back.

Dean exhaled a cloud of smoke and coughed a little.

“Really Cas? Shotgunning?”

Cas smiled. “Yeah, it’s fun.”

Dean grabbed the pipe, took a hit and pulled Cas into a kiss, then blew the smoke into Cas’ mouth. He kind of wanted to linger there, but he pulled away so Cas could exhale.

Dean suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable.

“I’ve never… you know… kissed a guy before.”

Cas grinned. “Shotgunning isn’t exactly kissing, Dean.”

Dean blushed. “Yeah, uh, I know, but still…”

Cas pulled him close by the back of his neck and kissed him. It was deep, and Dean angled his head. Cas licked across Dean’s lips and Dean opened his mouth for Cas’ tongue. Dean felt the kiss down to his toes.

But then his brain kicked in. He pulled away.

“Cas, I… I can’t. I’m not…”

Cas smiled at him. “Not what, Dean? Not bi? I’m afraid I may have some upsetting news then.”

Dean jumped up and walked to his room with as much dignity as he could muster. When he got inside and the door was shut behind him, he threw himself face down on the bed.

He was straight. Straight damn it! Just because he’d occasionally,  _ very _ occasionally, looked at a man and thought he was ho.. No, handsome, that didn’t mean he was bisexual. Sure, Cas was… handsome, and sure, it had been kind of nice when they kissed… no! He was straight. A ladies man. Loved the ladies. He was all about the pussy. Hell, he was a pussy magnet!

He rolled over with a deep sigh. Now Cas probably thought he was crazy. He hoped Cas didn’t throw him out. He liked it here. 

His stomach rumbled, telling him it was past dinner time. Just as he was considering what to do, there was a knock on his door.

“Dean, dinner’s ready.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Yeah, okay, Cas, I’ll be right out.”

He listened to the sound of Cas walking away. He got up, took another deep breath and opened the door.

_ ‘No kissing!’ _

He walked to the kitchen and sat down where Cas had put his plate. It smelled wonderful. Dean looked at his food instead of Cas. He took a bite, and chewed it slowly.

“There’s pie for dessert,” Cas said happily. “It’s pecan.”

Dean looked up at Cas and then quickly back down at his food.

“Great, Cas. I love pecan pie.”

“I know, Dean.”

Dean couldn’t remember ever telling Cas he liked pecan pie, but he must have. 

As soon as Dean finished, Cas was up and cutting him a big slice of pie.

“Vanilla ice cream?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, thanks.”

Cas was beaming at him when he took Dean’s plate and replaced it with the pie.

The pie was delicious and Dean told Cas it was.

“Thanks, Dean. So, more Dr. Sexy tonight?”

Dean was torn. He loved that show, but he wasn’t too sure about watching it with Cas. But his burning need to know whether Dr. Ellen Piccolo was dead or just injured when the mad gunman broke into the hospital won over his trepidation. 

“Yeah, sure, Cas. Sounds like fun.”

They settled on the floor with a couple of beers. Dean sat on a big pillow and leaned back against a chair. Cas sat down close but not too close, and fired up the episode.

Dean sighed with relief when Dr. Sexy saved Dr. Piccolo’s life by taking out the bullet and her spleen.

Cas took a bong hit. “You know, a guy in Wisconsin slipped a disc in his back and started having like a hundred orgasms a day.”

Dean looked at him. “You’re kidding me.”

Cas looked very serious. “I assure you, I’m not.”

Dean shook his head. “Now that is too much of a good thing.”

Cas chuckled. “Right?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week was uneventful. There was no more kissing. If Cas looked at him a little longer than necessary when he got home from work, covered with car grease, Dean just ignored it. Then, on Friday night, Dean had the strangest dream he’d ever had in his life.

He was a hunter, but he didn’t hunt animals, he hunted monsters. Things like vampires and werewolves. And Cas was there. He was wearing a suit (this is how Dean knew it was a dream) and a trench coat and he had wings. Wings for fuck’s sake. It felt so real, Dean sat up in bed covered in sweat.

He couldn’t get back to sleep after that, so he just got up. He went to the kitchen wearing only sleep pants and looked in the fridge. He pulled out the apple pie that Cas had baked. He cut himself a piece, heated it a bit in the microwave and slapped some ice cream on top. He sat at the table and moaned around the first bite.

“You’re sure enjoying that pie, Dean.”

Dean jumped and practically choked.

“Jesus! Cas! “Don’t sneak up in me like that!”

Cas looked sheepish. “I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Dean frowned at him. “Didn’t _ scare _ me, Cas, just startled me.

Cas tilted his head. “Oh, okay, I sorry I startled you then. What are you doing up?”

Dean took another bite of pie, and said around it, “Had a weird dream.”

Cas sat at the table. “A nightmare?”

Dean swallowed. “Not really, just really weird.”

“Tell me about it.”

Dean sat back and thought. “I was hunting monsters. You know, like vampires. And you were there. Wearing a  _ suit  _ of all things… and you had wings.”

“Did I? What color were they?”

Dean smirked. “That’s what you took away? What color your wings were?”

Cas smiled. “I’d like to think they were nice.”

Dean thought about it more. “Well, yeah, they were nice. Really big, you know? Like an angel’s wings. And they were white… I think.”

Cas was beaming. “Well I think that sounds like a nice dream.”

Dean finished his pie. “I dunno. It was weird. I mean, you… in a  _ suit _ ?”

Cas squinted at him. “I could wear a suit.”

Dean stood up and put his plate in the sink.

“Sure. buddy. You just keep telling yourself that.”

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was too damn early to be up, but he was too damn awake to go back to bed.

“Gonna make some coffee. You want some?”

Cas nodded. “Might as well.”

Dean made a pot of coffee and got himself a cup. “You know what? I’m gonna read for awhile. Maybe it will bore me back to sleep.”

Cas smiled, and Dean took the cup into his room. He got comfy and opened the book he’d never finished. He sat, sipping to coffee and reading.

The next thing he knew, he was jolted awake by the sound of raised voices. He got up and peeked out of his bedroom.

“You’ve got to tell him! He needs to know, Cassie!”

That was Gabriel.

“I can’t. He isn’t ready. I’d just scare him off.”

That was Cas.

Who the fuck were they talking about? Surely they couldn’t mean him.

“I’m telling you, you’ll regret it. He’s a big boy, he can handle it.”

Dean could tell by Cas’ voice that he was clearly upset.

“Gabe, if you say a word to him, I’ll stab you, I’m not kidding.”

“Okay, okay, jeez. I won’t say anything, that’s your job. All I’m trying to do is help.”

“Well, you aren’t. Get out of here, Gabe.”

Dean listened as Gabriel shut the front door. He closed his own door and went to sit on the bed.

Well, now there was no getting back to sleep. He sighed and went to the kitchen to look for something for breakfast. 

Cas walked in. “Oh hey, Dean. I was just about to fix something. Would you like some breakfast?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, thanks. Say, did I hear Gabriel a bit ago?”

Cas’ face flashed into worry, but it went back to normal in a second. 

“Yes, Gabe dropped by. I hope he didn’t disturb you.”

Dean shook his head, “Nah, just thought I heard his voice is all.”

Cas turned and began to look for ingredients to make breakfast.

Dean finished the last of his pancakes and took the last piece of bacon.

“So Cas, I’m gonna go grocery shopping. Anything we need?”

Cas shook his head. “You don’t need to do that, Dean.”

Dean frowned. “Hey, you been feeding me for two weeks. The least I can do is buy food.”

Cas looked thoughtful. “Okay, Dean, I’ll make a list.”

 

Dean was putting the groceries away, and thinking about how he could spend his Saturday night when he yawned. Then he yawned again, so hard that his eyes began to water. He decided to take a nap.

_ He was in a barn, with strange pictures painted on the walls. There was an old man wearing a baseball hat there with him. Then the roof began to shake and the doors burst open. Cas walked in, wearing that same suit and trench coat. He was really afraid. The lights began to blow out. He was shooting Cas with a shotgun but it didn’t have any effect. When Cas got close, he stabbed him. Cas just stood there, pulling the knife out and letting it drop. Then Cas touched the old guy on the forehead with two fingers and they guy dropped. _

Dean sat bolt upright, covered in sweat. He was scared. 

What the fuck was happening? He’d never had a dream that seemed so real. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat there with his head in his hands.

Cas was knocking on the door, asking if he was okay.

“Yeah, Cas. Sorry. Just had another dream.”

The door opened and Cas stuck his head in.

“You were yelling, Dean. It must have been an awful nightmare.”

“I don’t know, Cas. It was just weird. It felt so real.”

“It must have been bad, Dean, I heard you all the way in my bedroom. Want to talk about it?”

Dean thought about it for a minute. 

“Yeah, Cas, I think I do. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Cas looked sad. “Okay, Dean, take your time.”

Dean went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. He felt like he was losing his mind.

He walked into the living room and sat on the floor opposite Cas. Cas sat and waited for him to say something.

“Cas, these dreams… you’re in them. They feel so real, I just don’t know…”

Cas said quietly, “What did you dream, Dean.”

Dean told Cas about the dream. The more he talked, the more upset Cas looked. When he was done, he sat and looked at Cas,

“Cas, what’s wrong? Why do my dreams seem to scare  _ you _ ?”

Cas stared at him for so long, Dean thought he wasn’t going to answer. 

“Dean… I didn’t want to tell you this soon.”

Dean frowned. “Tell me what, Cas? Talk!”

Cas took a deep breath.

“Dean, those aren’t dreams. They’re memories.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean began to laugh. He really felt like he was losing his mind now. His laugh took on a hysterical lilt.

He stopped laughing when he looked at Cas. Cas was sitting there, looking like he could cry, or maybe like he was going to get up and run away.

“Come on, Cas. They aren’t memories. You’re… you’re nuts.”

Cas sat and stared at him. Then he sighed.

“Dean, I’m an angel.”

Now Dean knew Cas was nuts, and he probably was too.

“Get out. There’s no such thing. You smoke too much weed. That, or you’re just crazy.”

Cas stood up. The room got dark. And then…

Dean saw the shadow of wings. Cas was standing there and wings were spreading out from behind him. They filled the room. And then they were gone. The room filled with light again.

Dean jumped up. “It’s a trick! It’s got to be. I’m going nuts.”

Cas stood his ground. “You aren’t losing your mind, Dean, and it isn’t a trick. You’re my mate, and the dreams are really memories. You are human, I’m an angel. We’ve been together through many of your lifetimes.”

Dean backed up. “You’re crazy. Stay away from me! I… I gotta get out of here.”

Dean turned and ran out the front door. He got in his car and started it, peeling out of the driveway. He drove for a couple of blocks and pulled over, desperate for breath.

He sat trying to control his breathing. He felt like he was going to pass out. Finally his breathing returned to normal.

All he knew was that he needed to get away from Cas. No way was Cas an angel, that was just… just nuts. He finally started the car back up and drove to Sam’s.

Dean beat on the door until Sam answered. 

“Jesus, Dean! What’s wrong? What happened?”

Dean walked inside and sat on the couch.

“Cas is crazy. I mean really, needs to go to a mental institution crazy. And I might be going nuts too.”

“What happened? I thought you liked Cas?”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Sam sighed. “Well, okay. You can stay here until this… whatever this is, gets settled.”

Dean sighed. “Thanks, Sammy, but it isn’t gonna get settled. I need to find another place to live.”

“Well, we need to get your stuff out of there.”

Dean shook his head. “Not today. Maybe tomorrow.”

Sam sighed. “Okay. But you’re gonna need a change of clothes eventually.”

Dean nodded. “Got a beer?”

 

Dean sank on the bed, exhausted. He didn’t take off anything but his boots. He pulled the blanket over him and cleared his mind. He wanted to sleep. Sleep and not think.

_ Cas was over him, inside him. It felt so good… Cas was kissing him and saying how much he loved Dean, how perfect he was. Cas was calling him ‘mate.’ There was something weird banging against his hole, Dean was clinging to Cas and saying, ‘knot me, knot me, need your knot…’ Then he was coming so hard and Cas was thrusting into him and they were locked together… tied, He came so hard… _

Dean screamed. He felt like he was dying. He burned, he was so hot he felt like he was on fire. Sam ran in and grabbed him by his shoulders.

“Dean! Dean what’s wrong?”

Dean woke up. He was shaking and crying. He looked desperately at Sam.   
“Sammy… Sammy, I’m losing my mind.”

“Dean, it was just a dream. Just a dream, man. You’re okay. You’re not losing your mind.”

Dean sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Sam paced the room.

“I don’t know, Dean. Maybe you need to talk to someone.”

Dean looked up at him and resisted laughing.

“Talk to someone? Yeah, that’ll work. ‘Hey doc, I’m dreaming about a guy with a knot on his dick getting stuck inside me. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention he’s an angel and we’re mates?’ I’d get committed before you can say nuts.”

Sam stared at him. “Dean?  _ That’s _ want you’re dreaming about?”

Dean did laugh then. “Yeah, Sammy. I told you, nuts.”

Dean stood up and started to pace the room.

“Go back to bed, Sam. I’m fine.”

Sam started to object, but Dean cut him off. “Go back to bed.”

Sam left with a sigh.

Dean paced. He thought. He didn’t exactly feel like he’d lost his mind, but then again, what crazy person actually thought they were crazy? He missed Cas, a little. He’d really enjoyed living with the guy. At least he did until this all started.

There were no such things as angels. And past lives? That was a bunch of crap. He’s never given much thought to what happened after you died, he wasn’t sure he believed in God and heaven. But admitting there were angels pretty much meant there was a heaven. His mind raced in circles. 

He was so tired, and he was starting to feel sick. He hoped all of this was just some side effect of the flu or something. He went back to bed.

He was so hot, he felt like he was cooking from the inside out. He was soaking in sweat and the bed was wet with it. He moaned as a cramp hit him. He wanted to yell for Sammy but he couldn’t. He was honestly afraid he was going to die.

Another cramp hit him and he groaned in pain. Something wet was coming out of his ass and soaking the bed under him. He was too afraid to look, what if it was blood?

His mind was going so fast, he couldn’t follow the thoughts. 

He heard himself call Cas. “Castiel, help me. Castiel…”

Who the fuck was Castiel?

But then, Cas was beside the bed. Dean looked at him, and he knew he was dying. There was no other explanation. Cas looked so worried.

“Cas? What… how did you get here? Are you really here?”

Cas sat down next to him on the bed and put a cool hand on Dean’s forehead.

“You prayed to me, Dean. I’m really here. Please, let me help you. You’re in heat. I can help.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean didn’t even question how Cas had gotten there. But he didn’t understand what Cas was saying.

“Cas? What the fuck are you saying? I’m not in…  _ heat _ . I can’t be. I don’t understand!”

Cas looked so sad, it broke Dean’s heart to look at him.

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I never should have let you leave. I can explain. We’re bonded. We have been for centuries. We’re mated, just as I told you. You have some of my grace in you. Angels…we procreate differently than humans. I’m an Alpha. You’re my omega. You have heats. It came on suddenly because of you leaving. Your body needs mine. I can help, Dean. Please, just believe me.”

Dean’s brain short circuited. He could only feel. He felt so hot, and so needy. He needed Cas, he could feel it in his bones. His cock was so hard in his pants, it hurt. He felt a fresh spurt of something come out of his ass.

“Cas.. help me. I need you.”

That was all Cas had to hear. He snapped his fingers and they were both naked. Cas pushed Dean back on the bed, and Dean just naturally spread his legs. Cas settled between them, and kissed Dean. Dean kissed back. He rutted up against Cas, needing friction, anything to relieve how he felt.

Cas kissed his way down Dean’s body, murmuring between kisses about how Dean was beautiful, his beautiful perfect mate.

Dean lifted his legs when Cas got low. He was acting out of pure instinct. He just knew what to do.

Cas put his face close to Dean’s ass and spread him open. Dean nearly came off the bed at the first swipe of Cas’ tongue over his hole.

“You taste so good, Dean. So good.”

Dean whined. “Please, Cas, I need…”

Cas lifted his head. “Shh, my love. I know.”

Cas moved up over Dean and shoved in. Dean gasped at the feeling, so big, so good… He didn’t even question how that was even possible without prep or lube.

Cas pushed until his balls were laying on Dean. Dean moaned. “It’s so good, Cas…”

Cas kissed him. As he did, he pulled back and thrust back in. Dean gasped, then moaned into Cas’ mouth.

Dean was blown away by how good it felt. Cas set a steady pace, and Dean’s world shunk to where they were joined. The stretch, the drag on his rim… it was heavenly. He chuckled a little at that thought.

Cas tilted his head, but Dean just moaned out, “Harder! Fuck me harder!” Cas did.

Cas began to slam in and out of Dean, and all Dean could do was grunt and hang on. He met every push with one of his own. He could feel how close he was, and he could feel Cas’ knot banging against his hole. It was scary, thinking about taking it, Cas being stuck inside him. But he knew instinctively that was what he needed.

It caught, and Dean’s hole clamped down on it. He came hard, harder and longer than he’d ever come in his life. At the same time. Cas was coming, filling him. He groaned and dug his fingers into Cas’ arm. 

“Fuck! Cas… oh god…”

Cas was moving inside him as much as his knot would allow. He just kept coming, over and over until Dean felt like he’d explode with it. 

Finally, it was over. Cas rolled on his side, dragging Dean with him. They looked at each other. Cas was sweaty, and Dean figured he looked worse.

“Hey, Cas.”

Cas laughed. “Hey, Dean.”

Dean thought about it for a moment. “I feel better. Uh… thank you?”

That made Cas laugh harder. “Well, you’re welcome. I’m sure you have questions, and we’ve got time.”

“How long? I mean, until we can get apart…”

Cas leaned forward and kissed him.

“About twenty minutes.”

Dean groaned. “ _ Twenty minutes _ ? Holy fuck, Cas.”

Cas smiled at him. “I can’t help it. I didn’t make the rules.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, I know. So, this is all because I have some of your…  _ grace _ was it? Inside me?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, When we bonded, some of my grace went in your soul.”

Dean thought about that. “How long have we been bonded?”

Cas smiled. “Four hundred and tweny six years, eight months and twelve days.”

Dean looked at him. “Wow. Way to be exact there, Cas. So, four hundred years? We’ve been doing this for four hundred years.”

Dean couldn’t wrap his head around it. Angels existed. Heaven was real. Reincarnation? Yeah, that was a thing too. He had a thought.

“So is Hell real too?”

Cas nodded. “It is. In fact, that’s where we met.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open. “I was in  _ hell _ ?”

“You were, But you didn’t belong there. I was sent, well a lot of angels were sent to get you out. I just happened to be the one who found you, gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”

There were so many questions, Dean was having a hard time thinking of what to ask next.

“Okay, how did I end up in hell?”

Cas sighed. “You made a deal, with a demon, to save your brother.”

“Sam? Sam is a part of this too?”

Cas nodded. “He is. The two of you are very special.”

Dean shook his head. “I get how you and I got together, well sort of anyway, but what’s with Sam?”

“Sam is Gabriel’s mate.”

Dean barked out a harsh laugh. “Oh god, that’s rich. Sam and that asshole brother or yours? That’s… that’s too funny.”

Cas chuckled too.

Just then, Cas; cock slid out of Dean. It was followed by a gush of slick and cum.

“Ick! I gotta get cleaned up and change these sheets! Sam is gonna freak.”

Cas snapped his fingers. Dean was clean and so was the bed.

“Neat trick, Cas.”

Cas smiled. “Well, I am an angel after all. Now, I think we need to go home. Your heat isn’t over and we need privacy.”

Dean sighed. “It isn’t over? I mean, the sex is… amazing, but I hate how needy it makes me.”

Cas kissed him. “It takes a few days, Dean.”

Dean sighed. “If you say so. I’ll leave Sam a note, telling him we worked everything out and I went back home.”

When Dean had the note finished, he left it on the bed, and Cas blinked them back home.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean landed on his bed with a grunt, still naked and with Cas still on top of him. 

“Jesus! Cas! Did you just fly us here naked?”

Cas tilted his head. “Yes, why?”

Dean put a hand over his eyes. “What if someone saw us?”

Cas smiled. “They didn’t. I fly fast. And even if they did, do you really think they’d believe their eyes? A naked man with wings, flying and carrying another naked man in his arms?”

The thought of that made Dean laugh. “I guess you’ve got a point there.”

Dean’s laughter faded. “Cas? Can I ask you a question?”

Cas looked at him with a frown. “Of course, Dean, you can ask me anything.”

Dean blushed. “What is that stuff that keeps coming out of my butt?”

Cas threw his head back with a belly laugh. Dean waited, huffing a little.

“Yeah, asshole, laugh at my embarrassment.”

Cas got control.

“I’m sorry, Dean. It was just the way you worded it. That’s called slick. It acts as a lubricant. Makes it easier to mate with an Alpha.”

Dean looked thoughtful. “So, I have a self-lubricating ass?”

Cas struggled not to laugh. He nodded solemnly. 

Dean looked amazed. “Cool!”

Cas stood up. “Come on, we need to get some food in you before the next round. And water. You need to drink water.”

Dean stood up too. “The…  _ next  _ round?”

Cas smiled. “I told you, Dean, heats last about four days.”

“O-okay, I guess.”

Dean ate his burger and drank his water. Cas looked on fondly.

Dean had just finished when his face got a look on it that Cas had never seen before.

“So when does the next… oh lord, it’s starting! Oh fuck…”

Cas pulled Dean out of the chair and led him to the bedroom. Slick was covering his thighs. Cas threw him on the bed. Dean was moaning.

Cas flipped him over on his stomach and Dean shoved his ass in the air.

“Please, Cas…”

Cas kissed him on the back. “I’ve got you baby.”

He shoved in. Dean pushed back against him, groaning loudly.

“Ohhh, Cas, it feels so goooood…”

Cas chuckled. 

He fucked Dean into the mattress. Dean was making such sweet sounds. 

When they tied, Dean came again, yelling out Cas’ name. 

Cas pulled them over to spoon. Dean turned his head for a kiss.

“I can’t decide if I love this or hate it.”

Cas kissed Dean’s cheek.

“You love it of course.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I kinda do.”

They laid there for a few minutes. 

Then, “Cas? Why do you have a knot?”

Cas smiled, even though Dean wasn’t looking at him.

“It increases the chances of procreation.”

Dean stiffened. “Procreation?” He turned his head to look at Cas.

“You do  _ not _ have permission to knock me up!”

Cas laughed. “Of course not, Dean. You’re human. You can’t get pregnant.”

Dean huffed. “You better be right. I ain’t having no babies. Not even yours.”

Cas kissed his neck.

After the fourth time, Dean fell asleep. Cas watched over him, his heart full. He had his mate back.

When Dean woke up, they had separated and Cas made him food. He had Dean drink a lot of water, stressing the need to stay hydrated.

They sat in bed, and Dean traced some of Cas’ tattoos with a finger. 

There was a red handprint on one of Cas’ upper arm.

“What’s this one?”

Cas looked at it and smiled. “It matches the one that you got when I raised you from hell.”

Dean looked at his upper arm. “Where did it go?”   
Cas sighed. “It faded over time. It’s still there, just really hard to see. You want to see it?”

Dean nodded. Cas put his hand on Dean’s upper arm and the handprint started to glow. Dean looked at it, his eyes big. When Cas took his hand away, it faded again.

“That’s so cool.”

Cas explained that every one of his tattoos symbolized a life they had together, like the Roman shield and spear. 

“I was some kind of gladiator?”

Cas chuckled. “No, you were in the Roman army.”

Dean pointed at what looked like a musket. “And this one?”

“Revolutionary War. You always were a fighter.”

There were symbols on Cas’ side.

“What’s this?” Dean traced them.

“It’s Enochian. It says, ‘Throughout eternity, I will always find you and we will be always together.”

Dean felt a bit teary.

“Cas, that means I must have died, over and over.”

Cas looked incredibly sad. “Yes, Dean, you have. And it broke my heart every time, even though I always knew you’d be back. But waiting for you was hard.”

Dean kissed Cas’ temple. “I’m so sorry, angel. Isn’t there any other way?”

Cas sighed. “Well, yes, there is but you never wanted to do it.”

Dean sat back. “What is it? Maybe I’ll change my mind this time.”

Cas smiled at him, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“Give up reincarnation. Stay in heaven.”

Dean looked shocked. “You mean…  _ die _ ?”

“You die every time, Dean. You just never want to stay dead.”

Dean sat back against the headboard with a sigh.

“Well, it would mean we could always be together, wouldn’t it? I mean, that doesn’t sound so bad.”

Cas sighed too. “It isn’t. But you always get restless. You always say you can’t just sit around. You need to be doing something.”

“Well, that does sound like me. But still… maybe it’s time. Maybe I need to retire.”

Cas looked at him. “You’ve never once said that to me.”

“Well, I’ve never been  _ this _ Dean before, now have I?”

Cas nodded. “No, you never have. Well, you have years to decide.”

Dean looked off into space. “I’ll give it serious thought.”

Dean reached for Cas’ hand, and intertwined their fingers. They sat in silence for a while.

Dean turned to Cas.

“Uh, Cas? I think i’m gonna need that knot of yours again.”

Cas chuckled and dragged Dean down until he was flat on his back.

 


	9. Chapter 9

By day three, Dean was begging for Cas’ knot. In the throes of ecstasy, Dean was yelling, “Fuck me, I need your big knot,  _ breed me _ !”

He froze. He put his index finger up and said, “Do  _ not _ breed me!” Cas just chuckled and kept fucking.

By the end of the day, Dean’s heat was over. They lay together in bed, tangled arms and legs. 

Dean wiped the sweaty hair off his forehead. “I can’t believe I came that many times!” He looked at Cas. “I can’t believe  _ you _ came that many times!”

Cas chuckled and kissed Dean’s sweaty temple.

“It’s Alpha omega physiology, my love. We’re built for this.”

Dean sighed. “So, how often is this going to happen?”

Cas smiled. “Well, I go into rut in three months…”

Dean lifted his head. “Wait, what? You go into  _ rut _ ?”

Cas kissed him, “Yes, rut. It’s the Alpha version of your heat. I’ll develop an intense need to breed you.”

Dean sat back. “Again, no breeding.”

Cas smiled. “And again, I told you, I can’t impregnate you. Anyway, then, three months later, you’ll go into heat again. It’s our cycle.”

Dean thought about it. “So, this is going to happen four times a year? Like, forever?”

Cas nodded.

Dean grinned. “Awesome!”

Cas laughed at him. 

Dean was thoughtful. “I just don’t see how I’m gonna explain it to Bobby. He’ll fire me.”

“You don’t need to work, Dean. I can afford to support us both.”

Dean scooted up and leaned back against the headboard. “You do seem to have a lot of money. Where did it come from?”

“I can manifest anything. Like that flat screen.”

Dean smiled. “I did wonder how you got that so quickly.”

Cas sat up and leaned against the headboard. “Anything for you.”

Dean smiled and kissed him. “I love you, Cas. I really do. It has nothing to do with you manifesting things for me.”

Cas kissed him back. “I know. I love you too.”

So Dean quit. He spent his days with Cas, just living. They made love (the old fashioned way, with lots of lube), ate, talked, watched things on TV, visited Sam (and often, Gabe was with him), all in all it was a good life.

 

Cas’ rut was approaching. 

“Cas, I need to ask you something.”

Cas smiled. “You can ask me anything.”

Dean nodded. “About your rut… um... will my ass be…”

Cas grinned. “Self-lubricating?”

Dean blushed. “Yeah, that.”

Cas kissed his temple. “Yes, Dean, it will. You’ll revert to omega. That’s the only way you could survive.”

Dean’s eyes got big. “You mean, if I didn’t go all omega, you could…  _ fuck me to death _ ?”

Cas nodded. “Well yes. No human could survive that much coupling.”

Dean sighed. “I guess there are worse ways to go than death by coupling.”

Cas laughed merrily. “You are such a goof, Dean. I’d never  _ couple _ you to death.”

Dean looked at him. “Good to know.”

Three days later, Dean woke up to Cas growling. When he turned over and looked at him, Cas’ eyes were completely red.

“Uh… Cas?”

Cas’ voice was even deeper than normal. “ _ Mine! My _ mate! No one else may have you!”

Dean felt a gush of slick come out of him. ‘ _ I guess this is what his rut is like’ _

Cas grabbed him and turned him on his stomach. Dean knew to stick his ass in the air.

Cas sniffed at it, then licked up some of his slick, causing Dean to moan.

“Yes, mate, I am going to breed you good.”

Dean started to say, ‘no breeding,’ when Cas shoved his cock into him. Dean could only gasp at the sheer size of it. 

Cas grabbed his hips so hard Dean knew it was going to leave bruises. He put his face down on the pillow and just let Cas have his way. He ended up coming twice.

When Cas growled that Dean needed to take his knot, Dean nodded. 

“Knot me, big guy.” Cas did. Cas came so much, Dean felt like he might explode. 

Then Cas bit him on the shoulder. He bit so hard he tore into the meat and held on.

Instead of hurting, Dean felt a sense of calm wash over him. It felt so right, Dean found he was crying.

When it was over, Cas rolled them on their sides and licked at the bite. Dean sighed.

“Feels good, angel, but why did you bite me?”

Cas kissed the bite. “It’s how we mark our mates. Whenever any other angel sees the scar, they will know you’re my mate.”

Cas sighed. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

Dean looked at him. “For what?”

Cas looked sad. “I’m sorry for the way I am during a rut. I can’t help it, but you deserve so much better. You deserve slow, and erotic and loving. Not…  _ that _ .”

Dean laughed a little. “Baby, you don’t have a thing to apologize for. Sometimes, rough is good. I mean, I came twice for fuck’s sake.”

Cas kissed him. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean kissed him back. “I love you too, Castiel.”

It turned out that Dean loved Cas’ rut. He loved dominant, possessive, rough Cas. It was his job to take care of Cas, make sure he ate and drank water. He loved doing that, too. Maybe it was just the omega in him, but he thrived. 

Dean decided he needed to talk to Cas when this was over. 

When it finally was, Dean slept for twelve hours, and when he woke up, Cas was still asleep. He got up as slowly and quietly as he could, and went to take a shower. In spite of Cas cleaning them up after every round, he still felt kind of sticky. He let the hot water run over his sore muscles with a sigh. He was surprised that he didn’t have cum running out of him. He figured he could ask Cas about that.

When he got done, he peeked in at Cas, who was still asleep. He went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He poked around in the fridge, and came up with the stuff to fix some breakfast.

After a cup of coffee, he fixed breakfast and put it on a tray. He walked to the bedroom and sat the tray on the bedside table, then he sat on the bed and put a hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“Cas? Cas, I’ve got food.”

Cas made a grumpy sound that made Dean smile. He leaned over and kissed his angel on the forehead.

“Come on, grumpy. Time to wake up.”

Cas opened an eye, then smiled.

“Hey, beautiful. Did you say something about food?”

“Sure did. Now sit your ass up.”

While Cas ate, Dean sat there trying to get up the courage to talk to him  Finally, he cleared his throat.

“Uh Cas?”

Cas looked at him. “Yes, Dean?”

“Uh, I kinda want to talk about your rut.”

Cas sighed. “I’m sorr…”

Dean cut him off. “Stop, Cas. Let me talk. I know you feel bad about how you acted during your rut, but to be honest, I loved it.”

Cas looked at him like he’s suddenly started speaking Enochian.

Dean grinned. “What? I like dominant, possessive you.”

Cas asked quietly, “You do?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I do. So maybe we can explore that more?”   
Cas grinned. “Oh yeah, Dean, we can definitely do that.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of days later, Dean remembered about the cum thing. When he asked Cas about it, Cas smiled at him.

“Your omega body absorbs it.”

Dean was at a loss for words for once. 

“Absorbs it? Like… absorbs it?”

Cas patted Dean on the shoulder. “Yes, Dean, absorbs it. As an omega, your body needs it. It keeps you healthy.”

Dean shook his head. “Cum as medicine. That’s something I never thought I’d be saying.”

Cas laughed. “To be fair, you never thought you’d be saying not to breed you either.”

Dean grinned. “You got me there, angel.”

 

A couple of days later, Dean was flat on his stomach and Cas was spread over him, slowly pushing in and pulling back. Dean had an arm thrown back, hanging on to one of Cas’ thighs and moaning loudly. Dean’s phone rang.

“Ignore it! Keep… keep going….”

Cas kissed the back of Dean’s neck. “I have no intentions of stopping.”

Later, when Dean could breathe again and Cas had cleaned them up, Dean grabbed his phone. He’d missed a call from Sam.

“Sam! What’s up. Cas and I were busy getting busy.”

Sam groaned. “TMI, Dean. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you, I’ll be… uh… busy for the next five days. Don’t call, okay? And  _ don’t _ come over.”

Dean sat for a brief moment, then started to laugh.

“Oh my fucking god! You’re going into heat, aren’t you?”

There was a lull, then Sam said quietly, “Yeah.”

Dean laughed again. “Let me give you a little advice. When stuff starts coming out of your butt, don’t freak. Your ass is self-lubricating.”

Sam sucked in a breath? “Stuff is gonna come out of my ass?”

Dean chuckled. “Ask Gabe about it. You’ll be fine. Have fun, Sam.”

“Dean, wait…”

Dean hung up.

Cas looked at him with a tilted head.

Dean smiled at him. “Sam. He and Gabe are together.”

Cas smiled. “Finally.”

They sat in bed, with Dean running his finger over Cas’ latest tat. It was of the impala, with crossed wrenches above it.

“Hey, Cas?”

Cas looked at him, love shining in his eyes. “Yes?”

Dean looked at him. “This is the last tattoo you’re ever going to get.”

Cas sat up. “What are you saying, Dean?”

Dean sat up and kissed him. “I mean, I made up my mind. I’m gonna get old and die, and then we’re gonna be together. Forever. In heaven, Cas. I’m done with the coming back shit.”

Cas had tears in his eyes that threatened to spill down his cheeks.

“Oh Dean… are you sure?”

Dean smiled and wiped his thumb across Cas’ cheek.

“Never been more sure of anything, angel.”

 

Dean stayed true to his word. Many, many years later, they lived in heaven, happily ever after. Forever and ever, amen.

 


End file.
